


Bad Boy

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme!Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nicknames, One-Shot, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: Kylo's been a bad boy, and Rey needs to punish him. Written for an anon prompt fill on tumblr: Rey pegging Kylo. Or subKylo in general.





	Bad Boy

Rey stared down at the man kneeling before her, his head bent and dark hair obscuring his face. He knew not to make eye contact with his mistress unless she allowed it, and as of yet, she hadn’t. 

She paced around him, admiring the way the candle light flickered along his pale skin, highlighting the breadth of his shoulders, the hard muscles of his arms and back. Force, he was perfect. 

And she was going to devour him tonight. 

Or, rather, he would devour her. 

“I hear you’ve been a bad boy, my love,” Rey purred, stroking her nails along his shoulder until he shuddered. “Fighting with the others while doing fly drills.”

It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t answer. Rey stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips. “Well? Is it true?”

“Yes, mistress,” he answered immediately. 

She grasped his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. “Well, then. I guess punishment is in order. Wouldn’t you say?”

Kylo kept his eyes downcast, but she could see the glimmer of excitement lurking in those dark depths. Her lover liked his punishments. “Yes, mistress.”

A smirk curling over her lips, Rey sauntered off to the bed. She could feel his eyes on her, watching the sway of her naked hips. She laid down, propping herself up on the pillows so she could see him. Slowly, she let her legs fall open. 

“Come here, my love.”

Kylo immediately stood and came to the foot of the bed. Rey took a moment to marvel at his body again–at the hard lines of his stomach and the thick muscle of this thighs. And, of course, at his glorious cock, where it thrust out from his body, red and already wet with precum. A rush of excitement sizzled up her spine at the sight of it, and she could feel herself growing wetter. 

“I’m going to touch myself, and you’re going to watch,” she instructed, her fingers already dancing down her chest to play with her nipples. “I want to hear you–- _mmm_ \--tell me how much it excites you, what you want to do to me. But you can’t touch yourself unless I say so. Do you understand?”

Kylo looked longingly at her body before nodding. “Yes, my lady.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed, her back arching as she moved her hand down to touch the soft, wet place between her legs. She let her thumb linger at her clit, swirling gently as a single finger slipped between her lips. 

“Kylo…” 

She heard him swallow hard, clearing his throat before he spoke, his voice rougher than usual. “Your cunt is so wet, my love. So wet and flushed for me.”

Rey moaned, sinking another finger into herself as pleasure coursed up her spine at his words. “More, Kylo. What do you want?”

Through slitted eyes Rey saw him lick his plush lips. “I want to– _force_ , I want to taste you, to replace your little fingers with my own, with my tongue. I want to make you feel so good–ugh, so good. Need to worship you, mistress."

She shivered and began sliding her digits fast and faster, scissoring them to stretch herself. With her other hand, she plucked at her nipple, enjoying the little bite of pain that sizzled at the touch. 

Locking her eyes on his, Rey slipped another finger inside of herself and moaned. At her actions, his cock jumped, red and throbbing with desire. 

“Kylo,” she panted. “How does your cock feel?”

He groaned, or maybe it was wimper. “So fucking hard. I need–I need– _ung.”_ He broke off as a full body shudder hit her, signalling to both of them that her orgasm was close. 

“What do you need?” She could barely get the words out as heat spread through her belly. 

“Need to–need to touch.” He grit out, his hands shaking with the effort not to reach down and fist his cock. 

“Touch what?” she manged, while her brain began to scream with pleasure.

_fuck fuck fuck_

_“_ You, my lady! _Need to touch your cunt!”_

With a scream, Rey came, her entire body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her. It was short but intense, and after a long moment she felt boneless and sated. 

Catching her breath, she glanced at him. 

“Oh, poor Kylo,” she purred. “Your cock looks so swollen and ready to burst. Come here, my love.” 

She crooked a finger at him. Dutifully, he knelt on the bed and crawled forward until he hovered over her. 

“I think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well,” she cooed, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Rey offered her fingers up to him, and he wasted no time sucking them into his mouth, laving each with his tongue until he licked clean ever last drop of her wetness. 

“Such a good boy,” she murmured, letting her thumb trail along his lower lip. “Touch yourself, Kylo. I want you to come for me.”

With a moan of relief, her lover gripped his aching cock where it hovered between them, and pumped. He was so aroused, it took only moments before thick ropes of cum spilled from him, splashing against her chest.

Rey gasped in delight as he collapsed at top of her, his body exhausted from the restraint, her’s pliant and soft beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, rubbing his back in slow circles. 

“Thank you, Kylo.”

He rumbled a response, nuzzling her throat with soft kisses. “Thank  _you_ , Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I decided to go with general sub!Kylo because I'm not *super* familiar with pegging. Not sure I could do it justice. Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, you can find me on tumblr: http://queenmelisende.tumblr.com . I'ts a wild ride of Adam Driver, SW, Reylo, the occasional random fandom shit, and me having mental breakdowns over grad school. :D


End file.
